In the catering business, quality of service is of utmost importance. When one goes to the restaurant, one expects superior food and service, otherwise, one will rather stay at home to eat at a minimal cost. Thus, the level of price of the meals and service are not as critical in such circumstances as the magic associated with a pleasant evening in a new surrounding.
Unfortunately, when a piece of cake has been ordered, even a well-meaning and conscientious waiter cannot always produce even slices of this cake with the conventional knives. It is also ungraceful for the waiter to not uncommonly have to use his fingers from one hand to support the piece of cake cut by the knife operated by the other hand, either when removing the sliced piece from the remaining cake or during transport of the sliced piece on its plate to the table of the customer.
The cake slicers that were found in the prior art do not seem to be widely accepted, since they are not prevalent in the industry. In prior art patents, the blade and the handles of the cake slicer always constitute distinct parts so as to thereby define at least three different body portions. For instance, in the U.S. Pat. No. 2,770,035 issued Nov. 13, 1956 to O'Brien, the cake slicer has two blades 10, 11, forming a V-shape, a releasable interconnecting rod 15 and two handle rods 18 and 28. The adjustment of the width of such a slice cutter is cumbersome and complex.